swtordeltalegionshadowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Draawn
"Fear grants me power, the Dark Side grants me strength" -Darth Draawn Darth Draawn is a sith inquistor, working as an assassin for the guild, Delta Legion Shadows. He serves under his Master Too Much Good Stuff and his Lord Darth Nataru. He also works as a member of the the War and Sith Guild, as well as an assistant to Harrinoid in the Reaper Sqaud. Personal History Growing up without a family on Korriban, Darth Draawn saw the sith academy as the only place he could call home. Never seeming to fit in around the students, the books, teachings of the sith were what kept him company. But, it was through all his hard studying and practicing that made him excell to the top of his class and made everyone take notice of him. Now, after being picked up be the renowned guild, Delta Legion Shadows, Darth Draawn finally gets to put what his learned to good use, and also hopes to learn more as he works with fellow guildmates and his masters in taking down the republic. Personality and Traits Draawn is someone that will do whatever it takes to see that the orders of the guild are carried out swiftly and that whoever would dare to dishonor the sacred name of the guild, be dealt quick and painless, and if need be, painful manner. His face, age, history before life on Korriban is unknown. Powers and Abilities Draawn is known to be quite skilled at going toe-to-toe with the enemy, putting them in a force choke hold and then running through with his lightsaber. His skills with the double-bladed lightsaber and knowledge of the darkside of the force are very advanced for someone of such a young age. He is a master of stealth and speed, just like his master. He also commands the fury-class imperial interceptor, said to be one of the most versatile ships in the imperial fleet. It features an advanced hyperdrive, state-of-the-art sub-light engines as well as a sleek angular design that makes it just as maneuvrable as the Interceptor, but with armament just about outmatch those of the larger military ships of the Empire. Then, the re-designed "strike foils" help to the ship's agility and firepower when in short range combat. Companions Draawn also has help from his companion Khem Val, who had been asleep in the tomb of Naga Shadow. He brought Val to his side through unknown means. Said to have worked with some of the greatest sith lords, notably, Tulak Hord, Val's taste for battle, natural defense against the force, makes him an excellent companion to Darth Draawn and to the sith. '' '' Appearance Darth Draawn stands tall at 6'2", with his face always shrouded in mystery. Draawn wears a black and red robe that's light, to give him free range of motion so that he may move fast in order to swiftly dispatch his foes, or hide in darkness waiting for the right chance to strike. Category:Members